For Independence
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Pre-Movie: During the independence day party at Weis mansion all Philippe can think about is how much he misses his secret lover, Raymond Leon. Leon/Weis


_Title: Party Favor_

_Pairing: Philippe Weis/Raymond Leon_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Humor, Angstish_

_Summary: Pre-Movie: During the independence day party at Weis mansion all Philippe can think about is how much he misses his secret lover, Raymond Leon._

OOO

Philippe like every year on the fourth of July was expected to have a grand party at his mansion. Of course he would, he'd invite all the big shots like every year, pretend he loved his wife, his family and his life.

This constant charade was really beginning to eat at him on the inside, if it came to him saving his family at the cost of his time the decision is easy.

He'd give them up in a heartbeat and it seemed like the one person that knew this and didn't mind was someone just as cold on the inside as Philippe was himself, Time Keeper Raymond Leon.

Philippe made the rounds one more time as the clock began to get closer and closer to midnight, he hadn't invited Raymond because keeping up appearances was one thing he knew how to do in order to keep his position.

Philippe found himself outside on the balcony a glass of champagne in his hand as he looked out onto the ocean in front of him. His wife was busy inside making small talk with some of the women and God knows where Sylvia was, that girl will be the death of him surely.

Philippe sat down on the railing and didn't give much of a damn that he was neglecting his guests by sitting outside like a social outcast.

He took a sip of his champagne but turned when he heard steady footsteps behind him.

He was a little more than shocked to see none other than Raymond Leon approaching him on his own back porch. Literally.

"Time Keeper Leon." He greeted a little unsteadily, it had been a good few months since he had last seen him.

Raymond smirked as he approached hands folded behind his back.

"Mr. Weis, I imagine my invitation was lost in the mail?" he asked cockily knowing full well no matter how much Philippe wanted him to be there he would never take that risk.

"You know I cant invite you to my parties. My wife is here, my daughter." He replied standing up and closing the distance between them.

"I'm deeply saddened by your troubles." He replied sarcastically and Philippe rolled his eyes.

"You know why." He said matter-of-factly and Raymond nodded with pursed lips.

"I do." Leon reached forward and roughly tugged on Philippe's tie and forced him into a surprised open-mouthed kiss.

Raymond was never gentle, he's a sadist and that's something Mr. Weis would never ask him to change.

Raymond pushed his tongue into his mouth encouraged by the muffled moan that was forced out of his victim.

Philippe gripped him by the thin hip and returned the affection as well as he could with a glass of champagne in one hand.

Raymond pulled away finally and wrapped his slender arms around then man in front of him.

"Raymond, you're going to get me into trouble." Weis said a little breathlessly, Raymond grinned before dipping down to attack the pale flesh of his neck, Philippe gasped and tilted his head back.

"Leon." He warned breathily and Raymond chuckled against him before pulling back.

"Yes, but I'm always there to get you back out." He replied cockily and Weis smiled showing a little more affection than usual.

"Yes you are."

Raymond ran a curious hand up his back and dipped down to attack his neck again.

"Lets get out of here." Raymond breathed against him and felt his delicate hands clasp him on the shoulders.

"Okay." He replied and Leon was a little surprised he wasn't giving up much of a fight this time.

Raymond pulled back and took Philippe's drink and downed it, Weis groaned in annoyance, Raymond only grinned and left the glass on the stone railing before he turned and made his way off of the balcony, Philippe in tow by his shirt collar.

Weis and Raymond made it to the cruiser before Leon turned and took Philippe by surprise and tugged his jacket off his shoulders and pressed his back up against its side.

Weis let out a shocked gasp as Raymond pressed his body against him and his hands roamed the body in front of him hungrily.

"Here?" Weis gasped as he shakily grasped Leon by the shoulders.

"Why not?" Raymond replied after a moment as Weis winced at the sound of his shirt button snapping off by Raymond's hands.

"Someone could see." He replied but was cut short by his own groan as Leon cupped him through his pants.

"Let them." He replied and cut off any more protests with a harsh kiss on the mouth.

Weis gave up the fight and allowed Raymond to unbutton his vest and shirt then his pants as his mouth moved down across his neck.

Weis ran his fingers through his soft perfect hair.

"Ah – I missed you." Weis whimpered quietly receiving a mocking chuckle in reply. Weis silenced himself for a moment as his belt was undone then the button at his pants, Raymond moving back for a moment to open the front of his own pants. "Did you miss me?"

Weis asked weakly when he got no reply, Leon grinned and gripped himself and Philippe bringing them together in his palm, faces barely apart.

"Sure." He replied noncommittally as he began to pump them both quickly.

A look of disappointment flashed through Philippe's eyes but he hid any other emotion quite efficiently, Leon still saw it.

They continued in silence apart from harsh breathing and carnal kisses.

When they had finished Leon pulled away heavy breathed and buttoned up his own pants, Weis followed suit.

Raymond finished first and pulled Philippe into himself harshly by the hips and kissed him one more time, long and heavy wrapping one arm firmly around his waist.

Weis pulled him into a hug and took the kiss deeper, when Raymond finally pulled away they were both breathing a little heavier.

Raymond reached out and buttoned his shirt for him then his vest taking a few more seconds to straighten his tie.

"Can you tell?" Weis asked nervously, Raymond looked at his hair for a moment then reached forward and straightened it out for him, tucking some loose strands behind his ear.

"No." he replied shortly then pulled away opening the car door to get in.

"You came back for me." Weis stated blankly as if he had just realized that himself.

"So?" Raymond replied shortly as he stood by the opened door.

"You did miss me." He replied and smirked at him, Leon rolled his eyes animatedly before tugging him in by the tie for one last kiss then pushing him away.

Weis smiled as he remained leant against the car, Leon got in and closed the door.

"Pick a side." Leon said harshly through the open window in order to get him off his car so he could leave, Weis stepped back as Leon turned the key and the car fired up.

"Happy Independence day, Mr. Weis." He said blandly then sped off into the night, Philippe watched him go and smiled to himself. Maybe one day thousands of years from now, he and Raymond can live in a different zone, become different people.

_A/N: was meant for Independence Day, just finished it today, oh well. Better late than never yes?_


End file.
